


Lemonade

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station 19
Genre: AU, Angst, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Slow Burn, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: What really happened after Millers birthday 2x05
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 108
Kudos: 78





	1. Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something different. Don’t kill me. 😈😆  
> Inspire by totallymindlessbabble who said if we all wrote the same stuff it would get very boring!

Spice? What did she mean by that?

She’d tried to dismiss it but he had pretty good hearing and she definitely said it after he’d commented how much he liked the people at 19!

Victoria Hughes! She was definitely something else. He’d never met anyone like her in his nearly 20 years of being a firefighter. This was the third time he’d felt something between them. Something he could not put his finger on but she intrigued him so much.

The first time, he’d felt something had been at the skyscraper fire downtown. She’d been downright insubordinate and he had confronted her. It wasn’t until after that he remembered the look on her face when he had. 

Surprised for sure, intrigued and something else. He repeatedly recalled the incident, remembering the look on her face when he’d stepped up to her. It certainly wasn’t fear which it should have been. Most people were scared of him but not her. This was the second time she’s come at him. He’d felt hurt that she saw him as some kind heartless tyrant when he was far from that. He cared far more than she realised.

The second time he’d felt something was at the peer support group. Ironically, she’d come up to apologise for shouting at him at the skyscraper and this time he’d felt a warmth between them. She’d heard him speak and seemed to realise that he wasn’t as cold hearted as she’d believed. He noticed that when she smiled it lit up the room, she was bubbly and full of life and when she was nervous she babbled. It was quite adorable. There was a spark between them before she said her goodbye and he was sure she’d felt it too.

Today, she had babbled again claiming she hadn’t said what he knew she had said. He just had no idea what it meant.

When she asked if he wanted to come up to the roof to celebrate Millers birthday, he agreed it would be good for team morale.Then the fourth time he felt something happened just after, when she asked him to work for his cake.

For some reason she wasn’t intimidated by him. Not one little bit. Nearly everyone in the department was. Why was she so different. This was what was occupying his thoughts as he helped her clean up the leftover cups and plates.

“You’ve been eating cake quietly and now you’re cleaning up quietly. I can’t do all the talking. Your turn.” She waited for her to speak. He looked at the cups and then at her. 

“For er... for spice?”

She laughed, blushing “Okay. Okay, Are you making fun of me.”

He smiled back continuing to pick up cups. “No , I was just wondering what that was about before and wondering what you’re thinking about now.”

“I’m thinking about lots of things. A whole brain full of things I shouldn’t be thinking aboutright now, a whole fountain of bad ideas.”

He looked at her calmly. “Like what.”

She thought for a moment. “I was thinking, about getting a drink after shift. I like company when I drink. You could be company.”

He took a deep breath and watched her, surprised. Not that she’d see that, as he was good at masking his emotions. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been invited out for drinks by his subordinates and he’d never been interested in any firefighters in a romantic or sexual way and yet.... Was he imagining this, he wondered. Was there something between them. She was so beautiful. Her smile infectious and she was passionate about her team, the job. He’d never met anyone like her.

She took his lack of response as not being interested.

“Like I said bad idea” she backtracked.

He didn’t want this to end. “Well, i mean you invited me it would be rude not to join... for just a drink.”

“Right! Just a drink.” She agreed. It was like there was some unspoken agreement where they both liked each other’s company but didn’t know if they were allowed to like it.

Three hours later, he met her outside the station ready to go for that drink. She’d changed out of her uniform into her civilian clothes and unbraided her hair. It flowed around her face, framing it and he Couldn’t believe that he thought she was beautiful before because now she was absolutely breathtaking. 

He had to stop himself from wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair and he kissed her. They walked to Douglas’s and.....the bar was closed! It was quite amusing actually, he mused.

“A bar that’s closed at 8.30am, don’t they realise that we’ve been on shift for 24 hours.”

“I know,” she laughed “and they do the best stale breakfast popcorn.” 

“Will you settle for stale breakfast bagel, I know a place...”

“My place is just round the corner.” She interrupted. He looked at her in surprise. He definitely wasn’t imagining this. 

Seeing the look on his face, she laughed nervously ”I didn’t mean to imply..I just mean it’s so close.”

“No of course.”

“Not that it’s weird for people to see us together..”

“No, why would it be weird. Just a little conversation.”

“Exactly”

He realised they were both babbling now, trying to clear away the awkwardness. Maybe she didn’t want this to end just like he didn’t.

“But anyway if we wanted to sit or anything, conversation could also happen there. At my place.” She’d stopped and was looking at him. 

“Conversation _could_ happen there?”He smirked.

“Unless you think it’s a bad idea?” She smiled flirtatiously at him. He was pretty sure there was no misunderstandings this time.

  
  
  
  


Vic couldn’t believe that she was trying to flirt with her boss’ boss’ boss. At the Skyscraper, she had been angry, hurt and upset because he evacuated the building with her team still inside. Her blood was boiling and her adrenaline was at an all time high and she’d shouted at him again. He’d walked up to her angrily and for a brief moment she’d felt something. A spark. A tingle before it went and she’d been bought back to reality. 

When she saw him a few weeks later at the peer support group and had realised he wasn’t a heartless ass, she’d also noticed how attractive he looked in his sweater and jeans. She’d never pictured him as a sweater guy. More a blazer guy.

Now he was at the station and he seemed more relaxed and wasn’t the stuffy guy she thought he was. She’d been talking to Montgomery about relationship spice and it made her realise it had been a while since she’d had any spice. She’d bet that spice with the chief would be very hot and then he’d looked at her and said “I like 19. I like the energy here and the people.”

Maybe he wasn’t aware of how hot he was but him looking at her with those piercing blue eyes definitely made her want some spice with him. She felt she’d try her luck and see if he was interested.

The team was up on the roof for Miller’s birthday and she began to dish out the cake. “I’ll cut, you serve?” She said to him.

“Oh. Okay. Sure. Happy to.” He said, surprised.

“What? You thought I was going to invite you up here and not put you to work.” She chuckled “You’ve got to work for your cake.” 

“Like I said, happy to.” She smiled to herself, liking his answer.

Later, when he agreed to go for a drink with her she felt giddy. She wanted to kiss him and do things with him that were very spicy and he seemed interested but she didn’t want to risk scaring him off. He was still the big boss after all and she was sure him sleeping with a junior firefighter was a big no no.

Dammit, the bar was closed.

They walked along the street and she was trying to think what to do because she liked spending time with him. He was funny, clever and so sexy! She took a deep breath. “My place is just round the corner.” She interrupted. He looked at her in surprise.

Had she overstepped? she laughed nervously ”I didn’t mean to imply..I just mean it’s so close.”

“No of course.”

“Not that it’s weird for people to see us together..”

“No, why would it be weird. Just a little conversation.”

“Exactly”

She was babbling again, trying not to feel awkward but she wanted him to know that she wanted him. She didn’t want this to end and hoped he felt the same way.

“But anyway, if we wanted to sit or anything, conversation could also happen there. At my place.” She’d stopped and was looking at him.

“Conversation _could_ happen there?”He smirked.

“Unless you think it’s a bad idea?” She smiled flirtatiously at him. He smiled back.

It was now or never, she thought.

She leaned in tilting her head up and closed her eyes. He looked at her inviting lips. He wanted to taste her and feel her. She wanted him to and he really wanted to.

“Victoria. I can’t.”

She opened her eyes in surprise. “Oh.” She stepped back out of his reach, her cheeks reddening. “Sorry chief.”

He exhaled exasperated. “I wish I could but...”

She waved her hand “No no it’s fine. I get it.” She started to walk and he grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Vic...”

God, he wanted to kiss her. Dammit!

“Vic.” He shook his head. “ I can’t. I’m married!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas both go home separately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope you like

Vic slammed her front door hard as she entered her apartment alone. She was so angry for putting herself out there and embarrassing herself. He was married! 

How could she not have known that. He'd been their interim captain for six weeks and had never once mentioned being married or having to go home to his wife.

Now, not only had she made a complete fool of herself but she was also incredibly aroused. She got herself all worked up thinking that she was going to get some and now she had to go to bed alone. 

At this moment she hoped she never saw Lucas Ripley again. She poured herself a shot of vodka to calm herself down. She couldn’t exactly go complaining to Travis, her best friend, without telling him she had hit on their boss. Her bosses bosses boss or whatever. 

Clearly she needed to work on her whatever the straight version of gaydar was, because she thought he'd been interested but clearly he hadn't been. Now things would be awkward at work if she saw him again, which no doubt she probably will. 

He’d been coming to the station a lot lately keeping an eye Sullivan and other things so he was bound to be there again. The thought of seeing him made her pour herself another drink. She couldn't get laid she'd get drunk instead.

Lucas walked into his house closing the door behind him. Hopefully, Eva would have already left for work already. He needed a shower and to go to sleep after working. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of scotch out of the fridge. He poured himself a generous glass and felt the liquid burn his throat as he drank it all down. 

He wasn't a day drinker but after what had just happened with Vic he needed something to take away the sting he felt. He wasn’t sure what kind of sting it was. Rejection? Well technically he’d rejected her so wasn’t that. Regret? Perhaps. He felt bad for possibly leading her on. He had just wanted to spend time with her. Actually that was a lie. He found her very attractive and both physically and mentally. She excited him and made him feel something he’s never felt before. 

He heard a noise from upstairs and figured his wife was still home. She ran her own PR business, so could set her own hours. Things were so bad between them that he didn’t even know what hours she worked anymore. They’d been married 10 months after dating for only 3 months. Everyone had thought she was pregnant when they got married so quickly but he had felt good about her and thought as he was already in his forties why wait. He’d like to believe that at his age he wouldn’t make silly mistakes but no it didn’t quite work that way and marrying Eva had been a big mistake.

By the 6th month of their marriage he’d slept on the sofa so much he decided to just move into the spare bedroom altogether. Now at 10 months they barely talked. He hadn’t filed for divorce yet because a part of him hoped things could still work out but after this morning with Vic he wasn’t so sure he wanted to. Eva had never made him feel the way Victoria Hughes did. Eva loved that he was a firefighter when they‘d met but hated it now. She had this image of a sexy sweaty firefighter in turnouts carrying a puppy, where he was mostly based in an office and did paperwork. She also hated that he was on call so much. He could get a call 2 or 3 times a week in the middle of the night. She’d complain that her sleep had been interrupted and told him sleep on the couch when he came back. Then it was sleep on the couch whenever he was on call followed by whenever he had a big fire and came home smelling of smoke.

They hadn’t made love in months, they barely kissed let alone touched. 

He thought back to the last time he’d held her hand or kissed her and couldn’t remember. He’d kissed her on the cheek at a work function about 3 months ago. They were putting on a show for her colleagues but in reality he didn’t even think she wanted him there. 

He finished his scotch and opened the dishwasher to put his glass in. He’d left her a message to say he was covering a shift but she didn’t acknowledge his message or respond so no doubt she was pissed. To be honest, he didn’t even know if she even cared anymore.

He walked up the stairs quietly she might still be asleep, he could hear the bed creak as she turned over. It was when he heard giggling that he stopped. Then he heard a male voice groan “oh fuck, Eva I love it when you do that!”

Lucas realised that Eva hadn’t expected him to come home but to go straight to HQ like he normally would. He continued up the stairs heading to the bedroom. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment or maybe he just needed to see it for himself. 

He opened the bedroom door and stood watching his wife give a tall guy with black hair, what looked like the best blow job of his life. His eyes were closed and he was pushing her head into his erection. Trying to make her go deeper. Her blonde head bobbed back and forth and there he was thinking she hated giving blow jobs.

“I’m so close baby.” The guy mumbled pushing her head quicker. He moaned getting ready to shoot his load. It was at that moment Lucas chose to make his presence known.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” He said loudly. It was quite comical really. The guy moaning chose that moment to come just as Eva pulled her face away at hearing Lucas’s voice. The guys sperm spewed all over her face. It reminded Lucas of a loose fire hose. He smirked in disgust at her shocked face, turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

Luckily he had his lawyer on speed dial. He spoke to him as he climbed in his car and drove off. “Jim I want those papers served by the end of today, okay.”

Thank god for his sister Jennifer who insisted he sign a prenuptial agreement. She hated Eva, but said she’d support his choice as long as he got a prenup. He couldn’t wait to tell her the scene he’d just witnessed. He didn’t know where he was driving to. He had the day off and didn’t want to go into the office.

Today was truly the day that just kept giving. While his wife was getting her groove on he’d done the honourable thing and walked away from Vic. He’d love to see her now but had no way of getting in touch with her.

Well, he could look up her personnel records but that would be an abuse of power on his part so he’d just have to wait until their paths crossed again.

***

Vic slept for a few hours then when she woke up she realised she had no food. She was supposed to stop at the supermarket on her way home from shift but had got distracted by Ripley. She still felt angry about this morning but mostly with herself than with him. Actually she just felt embarrassed. Lesson learned, she thought. She’d just buy some groceries and cook a nice meal, maybe invite Travis over for dinner. She loved burritos so maybe she’d go for that. She decided to get dessert too and treat herself. 

She walked along the aisle looking at the cakes and spotted the chocolate cake she’d bought for Miller’s birthday. She wasn’t buying that again, she frowned again thinking about Ripley flirting.

“I could do with more of that cake, it was delicious.” A familiar voice said. She looked up to see Ripley standing next to her. Great, she thought.

“Chief.” She said irritably as she walked past him.

“Vic wait.” He rushed after her grabbing her arm.he couldn’t believe his luck that he’d bumped into her so soon. “I’m sorry about this morning I really am. I’m glad I bumped into you again cause I didn’t have your number or anything.”

“You’re married.” She hissed looking around hoping nobody they knew was in the store.

He gave a weird laugh at her declaration. “Tell that to my wife who I just walked in on cheating on me.” Vic watched as he ran his hands through his blond hair looking a bit forlorn.

“Wow, I’m so sorry.”

“I-It’s been…. We’ve been on the rocks for months, longer than we’ve been married.” They were standing very close as he tried to talk to her without letting others hear. “I like you and felt -feel something between us but I-I wouldn’t do anything while I’m still legally tired to Eva.”

Vic felt breathless at how close he was standing. She could easily tip toe up and kiss him. As it was she put her hand on his chest, feeling how firm it felt.

“Did I imagine it?” He asked “between us?”

She shook her head. No.” She whispered. “you didn’t.” 

He smiled, taking her hand from his chest and kissing her wrist. “I’ve called my lawyer already and he’s very good.” He smirked.

“Well, do you want to come for dinner later?”

His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled “happy too.”

They arranged to meet later at her place. He paid for her groceries and kissed her in the cheek goodbye. Vic found that she couldn’t stop grinning. They could at least be friends until his divorce came through right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas goes to Vic’s for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to write lately so hope it passes the test

About an hour after he left the house, Eva started calling him, leaving voice messages, begging for forgiveness and for him to come home so they could talk. He knew he’d have to go back to the house eventually because all his belongings were there. As it was he’d been in his uniform for over 24 hours already and he certainly couldn’t turn up at Vic’s wearing it.

The other thing he hadn’t decided was where was he going to stay. The house they lived in was his, so he could tell Eva she had to leave, which he knew she wouldn’t without a fight. He yawned. He needed to get some sleep. He called Robert Sullivan and asked if he could crash at his place for a few hours.  
Sully had just moved back to Seattle and was the new Captain of 19. They’d gone through the academy together and worked together at station 88 until he’d tragically lost his wife in a car accident. He decided to leave Seattle after that but they’d stayed in touch, with Lucas always offering him job after job in the hope that he’d move back. Finally he’d agreed. Sully also hadn’t liked Eva when he’d met her but had agreed to be his best man at their wedding.

“Sully, I need a place to crash.” He said down the phone, wincing as his friend laughed.

“Finally had enough of the sofa. Huh? Sure bud.” He told him where the spare key was and Lucas headed over there.

Sully’s two bed apartment was still quite empty. It didn’t have that homely feel and Lucas wondered if his friend had settled back in yet. He headed straight for the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower.

What a morning, he thought as he washed soap over his torso. His feelings were all over the place, lack of sleep wasn’t helping. He was angry at Eva but also elated that he was meeting Vic later. He definitely liked her but wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise their friendship, well not until he was divorced. He climbed out of the shower and towelled off feeling more refreshed. He headed to the spare room and climbed naked into bed. He was exhausted. He’d noticed Eva had called a couple more times. He hoped she’d not continue, he really needed to sleep but couldn’t switch his phone off in case an emergency came through. She was probably counting on that. He could block her number but she’d realise and just call on another one. He decided to leave it. He’d worry about her later. Within minutes he was out like a light.

Why had she invited him for dinner exactly, Vic wondered. He’s married…. And conveniently getting divorced right after she’d made a pass at him. Had he really caught his wife cheating? “Well it’s stupid getting involved with your boss anyway.” She said out loud to herself.

She was preparing a salad, over chopping the lettuce as her mind wondered back to their morning encounter. Maybe she should cancel this dinner even though he was due over any minute now. She put the salad in the fridge, checked the pot, giving it a quick stir before turning the stove off and then went to change into something nicer.

Would it be too much if she went commando or would that look like she was expecting something. She decided against it and instead put on a black lace set under her short, summer dress. She looked cute but hot. Hopefully enough to make his mouth water but not too much that she didn’t look like she was trying to seduce him. She finished the look with low strappy heels which showed off her long legs. His eyes would hopefully follow her toned muscles upwards, leaving him to wonder what was at the top of her skirt. She exited her bedroom and checked that everything was ready. It looked perfect. As if on cue there was a knock at her door. She took one last nervous look around and walked towards the front door. She looked at her self in the mirror and smoothed down her dress. She looked good, she thought. Hopefully hot enough to make him get a divorce quick. She smiled then opened the door.

“Hi” she said feeling shy all of a sudden. “Come on in.” He was standing there, looking very handsome in a blue sweater and jeans with a bunch of flowers in his hands. She wondered if he’d gone back to his house to get some clothes. He held out the flowers to her. Nobody had ever bought her flowers before. They were a mixture of blue ones and white ones. She suspected the white ones were roses but she had no idea what the blue ones were.

“I thought you’d like some roses and hydrangeas. “ He must have seen the confused look on her face. “They’re quite beautiful. Like you.”

She smiled up at him blushing. “Thank you”

“I also bought a bottle of wine. I didn’t know what you were making so I got an all rounder. It goes with everything.” He held up the bottle of red and she took it from him leading him to the kitchen table.

“Well dinner’s ready. I made chicken and chorizo risotto. I hope you like it.”

He nodded, taking a seat. He felt really nervous because he really liked her and hoped dinner went well. He was also wishing divorces only took 24 hours, like blood tests, because he couldn’t wait to kiss her. She looked so sexy in a dress so short he was sure if he leaned over slightly he’d see her underwear, not that he’d do that.

The talked through dinner and conversation flowed naturally between them. She laughed at his jokes and couldn’t help flirting with him. God, she wanted him so much and kicked herself reminding herself he was off limits.

She’s even a great cook, he thought. Out loud he said “This is delicious. You’ll have to give me the recipe.” Taking another eager mouthful.

“I’m glad you like it. I didn’t realise you cooked.” 

“I can do a lot of things with my hands.” He smirked. They’re eyes met and it was like they were back on the roof again.

Spice, she thought swallowing hard.

“I like your place.” He said taking a sip of wine as he glanced around.”Did you decorate it yourself?”

“Yes I did but my bedrooms my favourite.” She said regretting the words as soon as they came out her mouth, as he choked on his drink. “i mean, how it’s decorated. You should see it!” His eyes widened and she blushed “oh god”

He started laughing “sorry. There’s clearly an elephant in the room.” He took a gulp of wine and stood up walking around to her side of the table.

What was he doing, she wondered. Was he going to kiss her? She gulped as he reached her side.

“I’d like to see your bedroom.” He said reaching for her hand and she took it. She stood up slowly trying to remember if her bedroom was tidy. She was pretty sure it was as she’d anticipated that they’d be heading in there at some point. She slowly lead the way to her bedroom, making sure she put on her sexy walk even though she was sure he was too much of a gentleman to try anything, or was he?

The walls of her bedroom were plain but it was the striking red and grey tapestry painting hanging over the bed that made the room stand out. “I see what you mean.” He said looking at the painting. “Hot” she looked at him and he met her gaze “I mean the painting.” He grinned, She felt herself blushing again. She was sure he hadn’t meant the painting.

“Maybe we should go back and finish dinner.” She mumbled turning around and heading back to the kitchen. She was not going to make a move again after he blew her off earlier. He was definitely flirting with her but he’d have to put in the work this time.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence but both were deep in thought. She had secretly hoped that he would kiss her once they got in the bedroom but then he hadn’t and had acted like he just wanted to see her bedroom décor.

He was thinking should he have kissed her even though he was just about to go through a messy divorce with Eva. He doubted he’d be able to stop at just a kiss. He groaned inwardly thinking that he needed to leave. He felt like he didn’t have much self control left. Watching her sashay down the corridor had given him a really big problem down below. He’d wanted to just grab her there and then but had instead made out he liked her painting. He didn’t know how much more restraint he had. He cleared his plate and downed the last of his wine.

“Dessert?” She inquired innocently even though it felt anything but innocent. He had to bite his tongue from replying _yes you._ He’d never felt so torn between doing the right thing and leaving and doing what his heart and body were telling him to do.

“Lucas?” He realised he hadn’t answered her.

“Um no, thank you. I really should get going.” He said reluctantly. Getting up from his chair. “It was really a fabulous meal and I enjoyed the company a lot.” He smiled at her.

“Well I try.” She replied with a giggle also standing up and smiling back at him. They stood there for a few minutes just grinning like idiots at each other.

“So, I’ll probably see you at work at some point. I’ve got to visit the stations this week to catch up on how everyone’s doing.”

She nodded “ Right. So professional.”

“Right.” They’d reached the front door and stood there awkwardly. She reached for the door handle at the same time as he did and their hands touched. They both pulled away like they’d been burned.

He looked at her, turning red “You know the only reason I’m not…” his voice trailed off. “You know I’m …”

“Married?”

“Getting a divorce”, he corrected “but don’t want to…”

“Start something while you’re still legally married?”

“Just out of respect for you.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Right. Thank you again for dinner Victoria.” He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes inhaling his cologne. His lips felt soft and she touched her face where his lips had been When he pulled away. “I’ll call you.”

“Ok.” She whispered. She closed the door behind him trying to remember if she’d ever had a guy over for dinner before, that she hadn’t had sex with. Other then Travis she couldn’t think of one. Hell, she couldn’t even think of any that she’d even invited over for dinner. They were usually one n done’s. She didn’t usually do dinner but might have to change that as she’d had a really good time with rip-Lucas. He seemed interested but nothing had really happened between them, so she didn’t know for sure. She stared at the door that he’d just exited wanting to open it and call for him to come back.

Lucas stood outside the door, wanting to go back in. He leaned back against it willing himself to walk away and go back to Sullivan’s, where he had no clothes or any belongings. He’d had to go to his office earlier, where he kept spare clothes, to get changed for dinner. He’d still have no clothes if he stayed here, but he’d have a aesthetically pleasing bedroom with a beautiful sexy woman to keep him warm instead, rather then Sully’s bland bare apartment. He said a silent prayer to whatever divine intervention existed asking for a sign as to what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no spice yet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Victoria’s relationship develops

Divine intervention came in the form of a phone call from his lawyer. When Lucas saw his name he groaned. For him to be calling so late it could only be bad news. He looked longingly at Vic’s door before heading to his car and answering the phone. Eva’s lawyer had been in touch and she was contesting the divorce on the grounds that he neglected her, forcing her to seek comfort in another mans arms.

Lucas couldn’t believe it. This would drag the divorce out for months. They’d probably have to go to court too. 

“I can’t believe this shit, Sully.” He said angrily to his best friend, once he got back to the apartment and paced back and forth in the kitchen. “What does she get out of dragging it out. We’ve not been married long enough for alimony and she can’t contest it that long.”

“She wants her cake and to eat it.” Robert smirked. Lucas rolled his eyes. He just wanted vic. When he’d kissed her cheek, she’d smelt so heavenly. He just wanted to get lost in her and not deal with this shit.

“Oh lord.” He glanced at his friend who had a weird expression on his face.

“What?”

“Who is she?” Robert asked. Lucas gave him a confused look. “You got all the same tells. Who is she and please don’t tell me you cheated on Eva cause she’ll drag your ass through the mud before she lets you get away with cheating on her.”

“I’ve not cheated. I’ve not even kissed her. We just had dinner at her place and I left.” Robert raised his eyebrows as if to say he didn’t believe him. “I’m telling the truth. I said I wouldn’t do anything until I’m divorced.”

“Wow you must like this girl.”

More than you know, he thought

It was Vic’s second shift of the week and she hadn’t seen Lucas on the first one so hoped he showed up today. She was on Aid car so would be back and forth a lot. She hoped she didn’t miss him. He couldn’t exactly make excuses to hang around just to see her.

But when Miller pulled the Aid car into the barn, she glimpsed the back of the chief walking up the stairs to the conference room. They climbed out of the Truck ready to head up to the beanery.

“Excuse me.” Vic turned around to see a stunning blonde woman wearing a suit and looking lost. “I’m supposed to be meeting Chief Ripley here, can you tell me where to find him.”

“I just saw him head upstairs to the conference room.” She directed her to go up the stairs to the door on the left. The woman thanked her and started climbing the stairs.

“Dayum.” She heard Miller mutter under his breath and turned to see him watching the woman, appreciatively, climb the stairs. “Who’d you think she is? Press? PR.”

The question was answered by Ripley’s loud voice “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, EVA?!”

“Sullivan’s face when he heard the chief shouting.” Gibson’s eyes with glistening with tears as he laughed hysterically, recounting the captains expression when they heard the chief yell at his wife. 

They had gone out for drinks after a very tense shift where the chief and his wife had a blazing argument in the conference room. It had been the captain who had entered the conference room and demanded to know was going on. 

“We saw her and she made it seem like she had an appointment so we told her where to find him.” Miller recounted to the group, adding “She was super hot. I had no idea she was crazy.”

“She does sound like a bunny boiler.” Andy added taking a sip of her beer.

“I hate that term.” Maya frowned. “Men are never called that.”

“I think men are just pretty much called psychos.” Travis added chuckling. He noticed that Vic hadn’t said much and was off in her own little world. “Are you ok?” He leaned over and whispered.

“Yep. Fine.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes

“I’m here if you need to talk ok?” This time her smile did reach her eyes.

She hadn’t expected Lucas’s wife to be so stunning and certainly hadn’t expected her to turn up at 19. She liked him a lot but clearly Eva wasn’t letting him go without a fight. Even though he was super hot, did she really want that kind of drama. It could be months before he was divorced. Maybe she should forget it. She glanced around the bar. There were plenty of hot guys in the bar and then her eyes landed on the one she wanted to take home.

“I dunno what to do here, Sully.” Robert could tell his friend was fuming inside but was trying to hold it in. He was knocking back his drinks too quickly. Robert knew he’d be carrying a very drunk Fire chief out of the bar that night if he didn’t cut him off. 

He’d never liked Eva, she was too possessive, selfish and controlling. He saw she was a bridezilla when Lucas had stupidly proposed to her. He knew she’d manipulated Lucas into proposing to her because truth be told he hadn’t seemed that in love with her. Sure he was fond of her but as far as Robert knew he’d never even told her he loved her. Turning up at the station today showed she was still as manipulative as ever. Eva had called Lucas’s assistants, who told her he’d be at 19 for the day and she’d just turned up.

“Buddy, I have to ask, again. Why did you marry huh?”

Lucas buried his hands in his head. “I really don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“We’re you in love with her?”

“Sure.”

Robert laughed at his friends unconvincing response.

Lucas sighed. “I felt good about her. She looked the part, okay. The type of wife a fire chief should have.”

Robert raised his eyes in surprise. Then burst out laughing until Lucas narrowed his eyes.

“If you didn’t love her you shouldn’t have married her cause now she’ll make your life hell.” He glanced at his friend sideways and chuckled. “More hell”

Lucas groaned and covered his face again. “Another round?”

“Last one and then I’m cutting you off.” He stood up and walked over to the bar.

Lucas sat contemplating his life. He deserved this. He’d married Eva when he’d never even told her he loved her cause truth be told he hadn’t got there with her. He liked her and when he’d taken her to work functions she’d made him feel respected. She played the role very well. All the other officials loved her and somehow thought him more capable because of her. It was her that suggested they make their relationship more official that it would look good. She’d said this while riding him to orgasm and he’d came with a yessss. The next day she’d started looking at dresses and he’d thought why not.

He’d never felt that thrill with her or excitement at seeing her not like he had with …. He shook his head. This was getting to complicated to be thinking about her as well. He couldn’t drag her into this mess. He looked up to see what was taking Sullivan so long and there she was, staring at him. He hadn’t even noticed the bar was full and several of his firefighters were there. No doubt recounting the embarrassing incident that had occurred earlier. He glanced at Hughes again. God, she was beautiful. Looking at her sent shivers through him. Eva had never elicited that kind of response from him. Sure she had turned him on but Hughes made his heart beat faster, his head feel dizzy, his hands tingle, his mouth turn dry.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sullivan’s return. “You and Hughes still at loggerheads?” He asked handing him a beer.

“Wh-what?” He stammered trying to regain his thoughts and tear himself away from her gaze.

“Hughes. Has she yelled at you again lately.”

Lucas noticed the smirk on his friends face and said dryly “considering I threatened to fire her if she did, I think she’d think twice before even trying.”

Robert chuckled. “I bet it’s killing her not to give you a piece of her mind.”

Lucas nodded taking a gulp of his beer. It was killing him not giving her a piece of his too.

A barmen came over and placed a drink in front of him and handed him a note. He looked at him quizzically as he took the note and opened it.

_Wanna get out of here? H_

He gulped re-reading it again. Was H, Hughes. He looked around the whole bar as if he was trying to work out who the note had come from. He didn’t want Sully getting suspicious. He saw Hughes’ gaze shift as she sipped her drink, as he glanced past her. Turning back to Sully he shrugged. “Someone bought me a drink. Doesn’t say who though.” He shrugged, screwed up the note, pocketing it and then downed the scotch before finishing his beer.

“You always pull at bars. Good to see some things never change. You ready to head out.”

“Yea but I need to go to the house and get some clothes.” He pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber.

Robert rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to come with?.” He asked.

“No, it won’t be pretty I’m sure but I’m in my last set of spares. Can’t avoid it anymore.” He stood up “meet you back at the apartment later.”

“Good luck.” Sullivan called after him. “You’ll need it.”

As Lucas passed the group of firefighters he greeted them and held Hughes’ gaze a little longer “Night 19.” He smiled as he walked by. He walked outside and waited for his Uber. The Uber pulled up a few minutes later and he climbed in. He smiled as the passenger door opened and Hughes climbed in smiling. He smiled back at her warmly. “Where to?”

“90 days is going to be too long.” Vic groaned as she threw the ball at Travis. She’d told him she’d met a married guy who was getting a divorce but who refused to do anything with her until his divorce came though.

“Why are you even bothering with this guy Vic. He won’t put out so move on.”

“I like him.” She blushed. Travis’ eyes widened at the revelation. His best friend never did relationships. Mostly because the guys were boring. So she stuck to one n dones.

“Wow, he must be something special.” He threw the ball back at her. “90 days really? That’s gonna be torture. No offence but I don’t see you holding out for 3 months!” He chuckled as the ball hit him back in the chest.

“Actually it’s 75 days. He filed the papers 15 days ago.” She caught the ball and launched it back as Travis laughed again.

“You’re counting down the days? You’ve got it bad.”

Vic frowned. She really did. They’d still managed not to do anything. Just spending time together talking and hanging out watching movies. She had thought something would happen when they’d left the bar together but ever the gentleman, they’d driven to within a couple of blocks of her apartment and he’d walked her home.

The next time he’d taken her to a tacky diner where they served lukewarm coffee and stale bagels but she’d had so much fun with him. He was sweet, funny and attentive. So different to the chief he normally was. She found herself frequently looking at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him.  
He’d noticed.”I want to kiss you too but it’s not fair to start something while I’m in the middle of a messy divorce. I don’t want to put you through any of the drama.” She licked her lips and watched his eyes darken. She’d break him before the 90 days were up.

Travis was right, She was literally counting down the days.

By day 65 she was so horny and didn’t know if she could go another two months. They still hadn’t kissed but now she decided to avoid him because she couldn’t be held responsible if she jumped his bones. It was getting harder and harder to just be platonic friends. Sometimes his fingers had accidentally graced her as he passed her a drink or a book or the remote and the jolt of electricity between them had literally blown her mind. She needed to be with him. If a brief hand touch felt like that she could only imagine what a kiss would do and sex with hun would probably kill her.

The klaxon went off signalling an RTA with an Aid car response requirement. She was on Aid car that day and Sullivan had swapped out Bishop so he was riding with her instead.

“Oh shit.” Vic looked at her captain in surprise. Clearly, he hadn’t been on Aid car enough if RTA’s caught him off guard like that. It was only two cars, single passengers in each. She’d gone to one car and the male occupant looked okay upon site. She checked his pulse and his eyes. “Sir what’s your name?” She asked. He seemed competent. She’d still transport him for observation. “Sir this passenger seems okay. What you got?” She looked over at her captain and he didn’t look well. She told her patient she’d be right back and went to help his patient. She saw the blood on the woman’s forehead as she approached. “Sir what you got?”

“Unconscious female patient. Laceration to her head from hitting the steering wheel.”

“Okay let’s get her out of there.” She stepped forward looking to unbuckle the female occupant. “Wait she looks familiar.” She said

“Its Eva Ripley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me 😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has surgery. Lucas waits on news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not happy with this so hope it passes the fandom test.

Vic couldn’t decide if she should wait at the hospital with Sullivan or head back to the barn. He’d told her to go while he waited for the chief to arrive. Truth be told, she really wanted to see Lucas but she didn’t know if he’d want her there or not.

No matter what, Eva was still his wife, for now at least and that may make him feel awkward having her at the hospital too.

_Nothings happened though,_ she told herself.   
  
A few minutes later Lucas came rushing into the waiting area. He was still wearing his uniform so must have got called in from work.

“Where is she?” He yelled spotting Sullivans and Hughes.

Hughes! oh shit, he thought. He couldn’t think about that now.

“She’s in surgery. She was unconscious with a head lac and they detected a severe brain bleed so they whisked her straight in to save her Luke.” 

Sullivan placed a comforting arm on his friends shoulder as Lucas lowered his head into his hands. “I’m sorry, man.”

“Have they said if sh - -she’ll be okay?” He asked wearily.

Sullivan sighed. “They didn’t. I’m not her next of kin so they won’t tell me anything personal.” Lucas nodded glancing over to where Vic had stood only to find her gone.

He closed his eyes. Could things get any worse, he thought.

Just then the doors to the waiting area opened and in walked two doctors, a petite brunette doctor and an intern, judging by her uniform.

“Hi I’m Dr Shepherd, head of neurology.” She shook Lucas’s hand. “Your wife’s surgery went well. Unfortunately we won’t know if there’s any damage until she regains consciousness.”

“Damage?” Lucas questioned feeling stupid. It was the brain. Anything could go wrong.

As if reading his mind Dr Shepherd said. “We don’t know everything about the brain, so any surgery no matter how simple the procedure, can have unknown affects. We always advise to wait for the patient to wake up.” She smiled. “I’ll let you know when she wakes up and you can see her.” 

Lucas turned to Sullivan as the doctor walked away. He rubbed at his beard and shook his head.

“I can’t believe this. Am I supposed to feel guilty about divorcing her?” He asked.

“No, Luke. This is unfortunate but she still cheated on you and you’ve been sleeping on the couch for months. You can’t be expected to be her caregiver if the surgery doesn’t work out.”

Lucas looked at the floor and pursed his lips thinking about what he’d say to Victoria. He didn’t want to come across like an uncaring bastard but he also didn’t want Vic to think there was any chance of him reconciling with Eva.

“Is this still about the woman you’ve met, Luke?” Lucas looked up at his friend his eyes widening questionly then he shook his head.

“No. Well, kind of. Nothings happened still. I said nothing would happen until I’m divorced so….”

“Always the golden boy.” Sullivan chuckled patting his friend on the back. “I’ll get us some coffees while we wait.”

Lucas nodded and watched as his friend walked off. He sighed and took a seat. He’d call Eva’s family and let them know he had filed for divorce if she hadn’t already done so. They lived over 3 hours away so it would be a long wait before they arrived.

Vic pushed the gurney out of the aid car as she shouted out “We got a Male , GSW to the chest.” Miller pulled the gurney out and they wheeled it into the entrance of the hospital where the doctors and staff took over pushing it.

She shook her head. The patient looked like a young man not more than 20 and had got shot in some silly argument. What a waste. He probably wouldn’t make it as there had been so much blood.

“I need to go clean up.” She gestured to her clothes and arms which had still managed to get blood on despite wearing gloves.

“I’ll wait in the rig.” Miller nodded. She smiled and headed towards the nearest bathroom. As she walked out a few minutes later, feeling slightly fresher someone called her name.

She turned to see Lucas casually dressed in jeans and a blue sweater walking towards her.

“Hi Chief.” She smiled. Wow, he looked so damn hot! It had been weeks since she’d seen him. Since they’d bought Eva in. He’d not called her and she hadn’t wanted to bother him if he wasn’t ready.

“Hey. Good to see you.” His blue eyes twinkled. They stood just smiling at each other before she cleared her throat breaking the electric bond that seemed to be flowing between them

“How’s your wife?” She asked, then winced. Why did she ask that. It was like the proverbial elephant in the room.

He looked looked away before answering, blushing slightly. “She had a relapse so had stayed in longer. I’m just going to see her now.”

Vic nodded feeling disappointed. He’d stayed with her all these weeks. “I see.” Is all she could mumble.

“No. Not like that.” He shook his head reaching for her arms. “Her parents are here and I’ve just moved her belongings from my truck to theirs. She’s moving back to LA with them.” He smiled. “The divorce is still going through, Vic.”

Vic smiled back at him. “Well I’m glad she pulled through.” Lucas’s smile beamed back at her and again they just stood their smiling at each other before she giggled and looked away. 

“I better get going. Millers waiting for me.”

“Have a good day Hughes.” She gave him one final smile before she turned and started walking towards the entrance but she couldn’t help glancing back to see if he was still watching her. He was.

“You’re a son of a bitch, you know that, Ripley!”

Lucas looked at the chubby older man with his thick bushy moustache that could easily rival Tom Selleck’s. When observing Eva’s parents, he couldn’t help thinking the apple didn’t roll to far from the tree.

Her heavily made up mom sat at the side of Eva’s bed holding her daughters hand. She was glaring daggers at Lucas.

“I guess vows mean nothing to you.” She spat venomously. He bit his tongue to prevent himself letting loose and reminding them it was their daughter who broke their wedding vows.

He sighed. “Well I can take your keys and transfer her bags to your vehicle if it’s easier.”

Eva’s father huffed but reached into his pocket for his keys throwing them at Lucas who caught them easily with one hand.

“I’ll be back shortly.” He mumbled.

“Don’t hurry.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked to the parking lot, clicking the keys until he heard the alarm disable on his father-in-laws blue Buick. He’d drive his truck over to it and unload Eva’s bags and then return the keys and that would be it. 

Eva would be out of his life until the divorce was finalised and then she’d be gone for good and he’d be able to move on with his life. He thought about Hughes, who he’d not spoken to since before Eva’s accident. 

He’d wanted to call her but didn’t want to put her in the middle of an already difficult situation. Although thinking about her, made him smile. for a minute, he thought he was hallucinating when he saw her in front of him but then realised she must be on Aid cat and dropping a patient off.

He loved the braid styles she wore while on shift. She looked so cute and then when she loosened her hair and her curls sprung free was just as beautiful. He could feel a warm tingling feeling engulfing him as he picked up his steps to try and catch up with her. When he got closer he called out.

She stopped and turned around smiling and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Hi Chief.”

“Hey. Good to see you.” He smiled back. She made him feel all shy and nervous like a teenager. They stood just smiling at each other for what felt like forever before she cleared her throat and looked away.

“How’s your wife?” She asked, then winced.

He looked looked away feeling embarrassed. He felt guilty crushing on her while married. His divorce should come through in another 4-6 weeks. “She had a relapse so had to stay in. I’m just going to see her now.”

Vic nodded. “I see.”

he didn’t miss the look of disappointment that clouded her face. Oh no she felt they were still together.

“No. Not like that. Her parents are here and I’ve just moved her belongings from my truck to theirs. She’s moving back to LA with them.” He smiled. “The divorce is still going through, Vic. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

Vic smiled back at him. “Well I’m glad she pulled through.” Lucas nodded and again they stood their smiling at each other before she let out a giggle which he thought was the most beautiful sound ever.

“I better get going. Millers waiting for me.”

“Have a good day Hughes.” He said and watched as she walked away, hips swaying. She glanced back and he smiled watching her exit the hospital. He was disappointed she was gone and wanted to go after her but she was working and he needed to return his father-in-law’s keys and probably get more abuse for his trouble.

“Good riddance.” The old man snapped snatching the keys off him. “Don’t worry sugar plum. You’ll meet a decent gentleman in LA.” He said to his daughter making Lucas roll his eyes.

Lucas looked at Eva. She looked frail and pale having lost a lot of blood after she started haemorrhaging after her surgery. She’d yet to regain her color.

“Eva. Take care.” She said nothing and just looked away. He left without another word. He was happy to go back to his house and have it all to himself.

When his lawyer called later, he groaned before answering. 

“She wants it all. Half the house, half your salary.”

Lucas rubbed his forehead in frustration and disbelief. “On what grounds?”

“Infidelity.”

Lucas laughed. “What? She was unfaithful not me.”

“Not according to her. You were seen a couple of times liaising with a female firefighter including today at the hospital.”

“What?” Was he hearing right. “Hughes? She’s my subordinate. She works for me.” Lucas was fuming that Eva would stoop so low. Suddenly something occurred to him. “Wait. How did she know Hughes was at the hospital?”

“Check your emails. I’ve just sent you a file.”

Lucas walked to his study and opened his laptop. He clicked open the last email opening the attached file and gasped. It contained pictures of him and Vic walking along the street, at the diner, at the supermarket, at the hospital. All innocent pictures and yet somehow the photographer had made it seem like they were being intimate. When he’d kissed her goodbye on the cheek, the angle the photograph had been taken at made it look like he was kissing her on the lips.

“What the …” Lucas said.

“She’s had a private investigator tailing you for weeks, Lucas. This doesn’t look good.”

Lucas sat back in his chair. He couldn’t believe what a manipulative cow, Eva was and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is furious at the latest developments so visits station 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. I’ll try and upload more regularly to make up for it.

“What the hell do I do, Sully” Robert Sullivan watched Lucas pace back and forth angrily in his office. “I really don’t know what to do here.”

He had known Lucas Ripley for nearly twenty years. They’d met in the academy and became instant friends. Yes, they’d had a huge falling out but after rekindling their friendship, Robert could safely say Lucas was exactly the same person he’d been best friends with 15 years before and he had never seen him as angry as he was now. Eva had certainly done a number on him by having him followed by a PI.

The pictures of him and Hughes didn’t look as innocent as Lucas had said, especially the one of him coming out of her apartment one late evening.

“This looks bad primarily because you’re the chief, Luke.” He tried to explain. “If the department find out about this you could lose your job. What the hell were you doing at a female junior firefighters apartment. That’s how Eva has you by the balls. Even if it’s innocent she knows she can report you to the department.”

Lucas swore and punched the wall hard in front of him.

Robert winced. That must have hurt and yet Lucas didn’t flinch.

“So the other woman that you’ve said nothing’s gonna happen with is Hughes?” He said calmly sitting in his chair twiddling with some pens on his desk.

Lucas stopped pacing, his hands on his hips. “Look nothings happened but there’s something between us and already it’s so good. I can talk to her and she makes me laugh. I feel alive like I haven’t in years when I’m with her.”

“Well, if this is real for you. We’re gonna have to find a way to beat Eva at her own game.” Lucas smiled. “But for the record when it comes down to it I will protect Hughes. She’s not getting caught up in your little war.”

Lucas nodded. “Understood.”

“Good.”

suddenly he let out a loud laugh making Lucas stop and look at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“If you’d waited rather than rushing into this mess of a marriage you would have met up with Hughes eventually and been free to date her.” He continued laughing making Lucas roll his eyes.

“Ha ha. I’m glad my pain amuses you.”

Sullivan was laughing so hard that he almost missed the notification that came through on his phone. He sobered up quickly frowning.

“You got to be kidding me.”

“What is it?”Lucas asked as his phone beeped too. He pulled it out of his pocket to read the weather alert, followed by several updates on stranded crews and trees blocking roads.

“B shift are stranded and can’t get in. I’m gonna have to call A shift in.”

Lucas nodded. “Looks like I’m gonna be checking in with all the high profile stations to see how they’re managing with this storm coming in.”

“Well Luke. Duty calls. We’ll get back to your love life later.”

Lucas smirked as Sully patted him on the shoulder still chuckling. Hopefully work would take his mind off of things.

They’d been at Deans boathouse just about to celebrate friendsgiving when Sullivan had called them all in. Vic was surprised to see Lucas appear at lineup. He’d glanced at her as Maya asked if he would be with them the whole shift. He looked so hot today she thought squeezing the thighs together.

Again she’d not heard from him since they saw each other at the hospital a few days before. Was this just a game to him. Saying he was interested but not following through. She wanted to kiss him and feel his hands on her body.

She’d thought that first night, after shift, they would have gotten hot and heavy with all the flirting they’d done but then he’d dropped the bombshell that he was married. She would never sleep with a married man but she was desperate for his divorce to come through.

She been assigned to loading the o2 tanks and was busy putting them on a trolley when he walked in carrying his turnout gear.

“Hi,” he smiled “I’m sorry I haven’t called. Things have been pretty crazy lately. I didn’t want you thinking that I’m ignoring you or coming here was me making excuses to see you.”

“Gosh that would be terrible.” She smirked as he hung up his jacket and walked towards her.

“Things have just been awful with Eva and the divorce and I didn’t want you getting caught up in it.”

She stopped and looked at him. He looked sincere and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him she glanced at his lips and saw him swallow. He’d noticed her looking and he was now staring at her with a strange expression.

When she looked into his eyes, they were nearly black and she realised he was as aroused as she was being around him. She bit her bottom lip and watched his eyes darken further. She couldn’t wait and needed to kiss him now. She put the tank down she’d been holding and took a step towards him.

“Hughes we stocked on Halligans or do we need more” Gibson said walking into the room making her spring back. She blushed furiously and then Gibson noticed Lucas.

She’d never felt so embarrassed at nearly getting caught.

  
  


It really felt like the day from hell. Hughes was everywhere. He’d somehow ended up in the same truck as her and it was obvious she was flustered being around him while Bishop was trying hard to kiss his ass. 

Bishop wasn’t even concentrating as she drove and he had to warn her about a fallen tree. Then he got stuck with Hughes to cut said tree into bits so the truck could get by. She looked so sexy chopping down that tree with a chain saw and her enthusiasm was infectious. They spent the whole time grinning at each other.

He enjoyed her company so much, he realised. She made him forget about Eva and he hated to admit that Sully was right. If he hadn’t have rushed into that marriage he’d be single now and could give Hughes that kiss that he was sure was going to happen earlier.

Hughes had had a look in her eyes that he was sure mirrored his own. It was probably a blessing that Gibson had walked in or they probably would have ended up doing it on the turnout floor.

A few hours later, they were back at the barn and he was unpacking his gear in the turnout room when she walked in.

“Well I’m not gonna lie, you looked pretty good wielding a chainsaw.”

He chuckled. “So did you.”

What did she have to lose, she thought. So taking a deep breath, she asked “Do you wanna lock the door?”

He swallowed. This was it. Hell yes, he wanted to. “No matter how much I’d like to I can’t. I’d be taking advantage.”

“No you wouldn’t.” He felt his pants getting tighter as the blood rushed south.

“I’m the chief. You’re ….you.” He had to stop this. There were rules. He was the one that made the rules. Rules he wanted to break.

“Taking advantage implies lack of consent on my part. I’m a grown woman standing here consenting. I’m the definition of consent.”

Well Shit. He couldn’t argue with her there. She moved closer to him looking him squarely in the eyes, making his breath hitch.

“I’m done being professional now and I think you are too.” She looked searchingly in his eyes. It was like she could see into his soul “Lock…the..door.”

He tried to control his breathing as he walked over to the door. How could something so wrong feel so right, he wondered. He needed her right now. He reached for the door when suddenly it was pushed open.

“Hey chief, how are you?” Montgomery said in his usual jolly voice.

Dammit, he thought. “Good, just heading to the beanery for some coffee before I start on some reports.” He stammered trying to compose himself.

“Great. Hey vic.” He smiled moving towards his co-worker. “Wanna help me stock the Aid car later?”

Lucas didn’t look back but walked out the door hoping his little problem down below would go away. He pulled out his phone and dialled his lawyer.

“Jim, how much longer is this going to take?”

“I was just going to call you actually.” Jim replied making Lucas frown. It was never good news lately. “There’s been a new development.”

“Oh?”

“Eva wants the house too now cause she says she’s pregnant!”

Fuck!

“It’s not mine. We’ve not slept together in…..” he trailed off as a firefighter walked by and then he hissed “in months.”

“Then we get a paternity test.” Jim said coolly. “and if she’s lying we get it all thrown out.”

This could work in his favour, Lucas thought. The baby couldn’t be his, if she even was pregnant. They’d not had sex since that time they’d both got drunk at her friends summer wedding but then there was that time…

Shit. When will this end, he thought walking into the beanery.

The table was filled with a thanksgiving dinner made by Montgomery’s boyfriend. It looked delicious but he was preoccupied and decided to go to Sully’s office to wait for his friend to return but then changed his mind. The conference room would be better as it was more open and nothing could go on behind closed doors.

He sat at the table and put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😆 don’t kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t going well at station 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries but I felt so bad about the last chapter you’ve got another one. Enjoy 🤪

Sullivan and Herrera had returned from their call and by that point Lucas was too angry to tell his friend the latest development and left. Sullivan decided to give his friend some time to cool off. He’d see him again soon.

Soon came in the form of their monthly captains meeting. He was pretty sure his friend was getting depressed from the ongoing divorce proceedings. He’d never seen a messier divorce in his life. He couldn’t help himself from wishing something awful would happen to Eva Ripley and then he’d feel guilty for thinking that when he was a first responder who’s duty it was to save people.

However, Eva was a whole new version of crazy. She was pulling everything out of the woodwork to destroy Rip and he hated her for it. The pregnancy thing was a whole new low. Her lawyer had presented a copy of her blood results which indeed showed she was pregnant. They had to wait on the paternity test until she was further along. She was still early which made Luke certain the baby wasn’t his. He prayed it wasn’t He just wanted his friend to be happy.

Looking out his office window he spotted Hughes and Montgomery walking towards reception. The more he’d gotten to know Hughes, the more he could see what Luke saw in her. She was bubbly and radiated a friendly warmth which was exactly what Rip needed. He sighed looking at the pile of papers he had on his desk- Reports for the chief. He hoped he was in a good mood today. 

A knock on the door made him look up. Speak of the devil.

“Come in.”

“Sully.” Lucas smiled entering. Sullivan quirked an eyebrow. It seemed he was very good mood. Very chipper today.

Lucas noticed his quizzical expression. “Cutest baby in reception. A safe surrender. Hughes and Montgomery are calling children’s services now.” He plopped into the chair still smiling.

“A baby, huh. I’m sure that’s what’s got you smiling like a Cheshire Cat.”

“Ha ha. Did you forget that I’m the chief? Your boss. In fact, your boss’ boss?”

Sullivan chuckled holding up his hands in surrender. “Yes Sir. Clearly I hit the nail on the head that you got to pull rank on me.”

Lucas shrugged “Well I’m trying to stay focussed. Shall we take this up to the conference room.”

Sullivan nodded. “Meet you there. Let me just grab the files.”

His phone rang as Lucas closed the door. It was Henderson from B shift confirming his wife was in labour and he wouldn’t be on shift the next day. “No problem, and congratulations. Keep us posted.” Sullivan liked his B shift lieutenant. He was a hard worker and he and his wife had been trying for a family for a long time. He hung up the phone and grabbed his files to head up to the conference room. He was stopped in his tracks by a loud crash and rumbling. He dropped the files and ran to where the sound had come from to see an RV crashed through the barn doors. He didn’t need this!

When Ripley had walked in while she was holding a baby and she couldn’t help the little butterflies that fluttered around her stomach at him cooing. She thought it was so adorable even though she was really angry with him. Since the nearly incident in the turnout room, he’d gone out of his way to avoid her and she’d come to the difficult decision to forget about Lucas Ripley. No matter how great he was, she couldn’t handle the heartache she felt any longer.

She’d been in the beanery with the others when the RV had crashed into the barn. They’d all ran downstairs and got to work and yet somehow she kept getting stuck holding the baby!

She watched everyone doing all the exciting things and Lucas taking charge and looking hot doing it but she refused to crack! Nope she was done with him.

“Hughes, when are CS coming for the baby?” Sullivan bellowed making her jump.

“They said within the hour, sir.”

“Good. I don’t want you and Ripley getting any ideas.” He mumbled walking past her. What? Did she hear him right? Did that mean Lucas had told him about her and their whatever it was! She was fuming. How dare he! Especially as nothing had even happened between them. They’d not even kissed!

“I need to order in more resources for Usar.” Lucas said to her coming into the reception area where she stood bouncing the baby, probably too vigorously, up and down. She grunted in response.

“I just thought you’d like an update.” He said trying to make eye contact with her.

She looked at him directly. “It’s not necessary to update everyone about everything.” She said angrily handing him the baby which he took dumbfounded as she stormed off. Let him explain why he’s been left holding the baby, she giggled to herself.

“Captain Herrera, er do you mind.” Lucas said when the older man came into reception a few minutes later. He carefully handed over the little infant to the older captain. “Um Hughes went to get something. She’ll be back shortly.” He muttered walking off.

Everything was coming together nicely, the roof was secure, the patient was being transported by private ambulance to Grey Sloan, CS were coming for the baby and the team were just clearing up. He headed up to the conference room. He and Sully could crack on with the captain’s meeting now. No point standing around when there wasn’t much left to do. He wasn’t expecting there to be an explosion that would send him and sully flying back with the force.

“You ok?” Sully nodded as they both climbed to their feet and rushed to the window to see flames everywhere. Luckily 19 were already on it. He could see the crew were already getting the hoses to dose the flames. He couldn’t see Hughes though and felt panic rise up in him as he and Sully rushed to the stairs.

“Was anyone injured?” He shouted frantically as he descended the stairs only to feel relief as he saw Hughes standing at the bottom once again holding the baby.

“No sir.” She said irritatedly. “A few sore butts but that’s all.” She cooed at the baby and he smiled thinking what she’d be like with their baby and then mentally berated himself for having such thoughts. Rushing into his relationship with Eva was what got him into this mess.

“I’m glad.” He muttered then headed to the barn entrance to check on the progress. It didn’t take long for them to put it out and begin overhaul. He walked back to reception and this time Bishop had the baby. He looked up to see Hughes walking toward them and headed in her direction.

“Meet me in the captains bunk now.” He hissed as he walked by and then headed in the direction of Sully’s office. Sully was in the barn directing the clear up along with everyone else so hopefu

A few minutes later she entered looking annoyed.

“You summoned me, chief?”

“What was that about earlier? You’re pissed at me and I don’t know why?” He said looking confused.

“You told Sullivan about us! MY captain.”

“What?” Lucas looked surprised. “He’s my best friend and there’s nothing to tell.”

“Exactly.” She spat angrily. “You had no right. Whatever you told him. There’s nothing going on between us but he thinks there is.”

“I’m sorry.”

Vic huffed at the contrite look on his face and shook her head. “I’m gonna leave.”

“Vic…I…”

“Yea, yea, heard it all before. You want to wait till you’re divorced blah blah. Well what about what I want?” Lucas blanched at the anger in her voice. 

“If this is only going to be about your wants and needs then it’s never going to work anyway. so I’m done. Bye chief.” She stomped to the door angrily.

Lucas closed his eyes as she walked past. She pulled the door open only for Lucas’ hand to push it shut. She turned angrily to face him

“What the f…” her words were cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Stunned , she didn’t respond at first and then slowly melted into his embrace. His lips were soft yet demanding. His beard tickled her cheeks. She was torn between giggling and moaning. Kissing Lucas Ripley was everything she’d dreamed of and fantasised about.

Having Vic shout at him again had broken any resolve he had about not doing anything before his divorce came through. He loved how firery she got but it was the thought of losing her that made him stop her from leaving. When he’d crashed his lips to hers he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. It was electric. Like he had finally come home and as their lips and tongues moved against each other he wondered why he’d never done this before. When they eventually parted, breathless, he rested his forehead against hers.

“Wow” she breathed eventually as her breathing settled down making him chuckle.

“I do want to be with you.” He whispered. “You have no idea how much.” She reached down and stroked his growing erection.

“Oh, I have some idea.” She smirked.

“You’re a little minx aren’t you.” He groaned stepping back from her.

She laughed “You have no idea.”

They stood there smiling at each other.

“We’d better get back before we’re missed.”

She nodded before leaning up and giving him one final kiss, twirling her tongue around his before leaving the room.

He could only stare after her in amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry! I got you!


End file.
